Estadea
Estadea is the so-called Kingdom of Darkness that plays a minor role in the history of the sixteenth Dark Parables ''title, Portrait of the Stained Princess. Also, Estadea is very likely the Prince of Darkness's homeland. It is based (though rather loosely) on the Spanish belief of the Estadea. History Estadea was founded when the youngest prince of the White Swan Kingdom married the Queen of the Dark Faeries. Notable Current Residents * Dark Faeries * Queen of the Dark Faeries * Fiachra's older brothers Notable Former Residents * Prince Fiachra (left to find a cure, deceased) * Aleda (left with Fiachra) Relevant Parables '''White Swan, Black Swan' (from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Long ago, there were two princes in the White Swan Kingdom. The older Prince was gentle, brave, and skilled in fighting, but merciful to those who offended him. The younger Prince was naughty, ruthless, intolerant, and treated everyone and everything horribly. Their parents were disappointed that their younger son was not as brilliant as his brother. As he grew older, he came to embrace his dark side even more. The younger Prince was such a nightmare to deal with, that no one could love him. His existence became a stain on the royal family. He mockingly called himself the "Black Swan." One day, the dark Prince vanished. No one cared about his disappearance, as he wasn't next in line to inherit the throne. In fact, the Prince was soon forgotten by everyone, like a bad memory. Rumors said that he was either death or had been kidnapped by demons. Several years later, a procession came at midnight, bearing the flag with the Black Swan emblem. The younger Prince was leading the procession. Beside him were a beautiful lady and a ferocious monster bird. People said the lady, whom the young Princess married, was a faery. He must have become the King of a kingdom in the other world. One person even claimed that he had come into contact with the people in the procession. The people in the procession were either souls of living people, lost in dreams, or souls of those who had died but did not yet realized they were dead. Rumors spread fast. People believed in the existence of the Kingdom of the Black Swan, but they did not know where it was. It is said that the Black Swan was a cadet branch of the White Swan. While the White Swan ruled the world under the light, the Black Swan dominated the world of darkness. While the Black Swan was never officially recorded in history, many people still believed in legends about it. The Clan with No Hearts (from Portrait of the Stained Princess) At the edge of the world, in a place no one can find, there lived a clan whose people had no heart in their bodies. Their hearts were protected by their guardian birds, which came into the world along with them. A master and his guardian bird always grew together. A guardian bird's appearance was dependent on their master's heart. A pure and innocent heart led to a graceful bird, while a violent heart resulted in a ferocious bird. As long as the guardian bird lived, their master could not die, no matter how much the master's body was injured. Because of their invulnerability and power, most masters became pugnacious and cruel. Because of that, their guardian birds also grew to be monster-like creatures, and everyone forgot what the birds originally looked like. If a master was separated from either their guardian bird or their heart for too long, they would become heartless, though they would not die. According to the legend, the ancestor of this clan was a human prince. The Prince had fallen in love with the Queen of the Dark Faeries. The Queen separated the Prince's heart from his body, which turned into a magical black swan. The black swan was kept in the hands of the Queen. As long as the Queen protected the black swan, she could keep her human Prince with her, extending his life beyond his normal human years. Moreover, the Prince's heart would always be hers. 'Realm of Darkness '(from The Knight's Name Taboo) Once upon a time, a king had two sons. The older prince was gentle, brave, skilled in fighting, but merciful to those who offended him. The younger prince wasn't as kind, and the difference between the siblings became strikingly obvious as they grew up. The younger prince grew worse in his behaviors, and people thought less of him. Compared to his brother, he always came second - People loved only the older prince, and no one cared, or even noticed the sadness and loneliness of the younger one. So the younger prince left his homeland, with no destination in mind. All he wanted to do was to leave behind all the bad memories of his homeland. He traveled day and night, until he was exhausted. One night he rode, barely awake, when at midnight he saw a procession shrouded in shimmering silver light. It was led by a woman, so beautiful as if she did not belong to this world. The prince knew at once she was not of this world, for such beauty was not meant for mere mortals. The prince was intrigued by this procession. He wondered aloud who were these beings. Was he dreaming? Or was he perhaps dead? The woman replied, "All things die in due course. That is the design of nature. Rotten wood turns into blossoms, blossoms wither into fruit, fruit becomes food for living creatures. Living creatures are soothed by their dreams. They rest in the darkness. Life grows out of death." Her words would appear heartless to most people, but the young prince realized that without bad things, good things couldn't thrive. She asked the prince if he would be scared if he knew he was on the border between dreams and death. The prince shook his head. He knew then the woman was the Queen of the Dark Faeries, who wielded the powers of darkness, dreams and death. And he knew that one day he'd marry her, founding the kingdom that cannot be found by outsiders, a mysterious realm named Estadea. Gallery PotSP Emblems concept.jpg|Estadea emblem concept art PSP banners.png Category:Kingdoms Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Places